Winter's Chill
by the real vampire
Summary: Twelve years after Lothor has been defeated, a new evil threatens the lives the rangers have built for themselves, endangering both old relationships, and fragile new ones.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of my one shot "Autumn Leaves" and is intended to be a proper 'full length' story. It is not essential to have read that one before this one; it works as a stand alone piece. I have limited time at the moment to spend on writing so sadly this will be all there is until I can get the rest written, but I did want to share this so you know I am still around.

Summary: Twelve years after Lothor has been defeated, a new evil threatens the lives the rangers have built for themselves, endangering both old relationships, and fragile new ones.

_~the real vampire~_

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Chill <strong>

**Chapter 1.**

The trees stretched their bare limbs towards the unfriendly white sky; black skeletons yearning for comfort and receiving only a blast of ice wind to rattle and shake their fingers. The sun had barely risen; a glowing orb of whiter light hanging low in the overcast winter sky. The forest was silent, deserted, all but for the single, solitary woman making her way through this dead world, her breath forming clouds in the frozen air. Here and there amongst the naked trees an evergreen stood out in stark contrast, the dull green of its needles bright against the sad browns and greys that coloured the surrounding forest. The ground was strewn with the remains of summer; the once vibrant leaves now lay brown and rotting, frozen into twisted lumps that cracked and broke underfoot. As she entered a clearing, a fierce gust of frosty wind surged around her, causing Tori to gasp and clutch at her woollen hat to stop it being ripped from her head. Hurrying her step, she passed through the clearing back into the relative shelter of the trees on the other side. Patches of frost hugged the colder dips of the forest floor, white and shining in the faint yellow light that managed to penetrate the thick clouds above. Winter had well and truly arrived in the past week, all traces of the beautiful autumn banished, replaced by dull skies and plunging temperatures.

Correction, almost all traces of autumn were gone. There was something, or rather someone, which had remained. Tori had to stifle a yawn as she made her way further up the mountainside. The cold air that invaded her lungs had a tangy, refreshing taste, but it burned her mouth and nose as she inhaled deeply. She'd meant to get an early night, but the dark shadows beneath her eyes said otherwise.

Normally Tori found the forest to be cold and unwelcoming at this time of year, so early in the season; the short, dark days signifying many long lonely nights ahead. But not this morning. This morning she found the cold air revitalising, the wind blowing the last vestiges of tiredness from her body. There was a lightness to her step and she found herself smiling at memories of ruffled blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a boyish grin. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago, on one not very remarkable cool autumn night, a walk home with a certain thunder ninja had led to something very unexpected. If Tori had been asked when she was seventeen what her life would be like, only a few months off her thirtieth birthday, it would probably have not involved being the chief water sensei at the Ninja Academy and, if it had involved a Bradley brother, it would not have been Hunter. But time changes everything, especially dreams, and a renewed friendship had led to a closeness she had almost given up on ever having with anyone. Their relationship had developed over the past month into something much, much more than simple companionship. What exactly it was, Tori wasn't sure. It was all so new, so tentative and fragile, like the first shoots of spring braving the late frost. They couldn't spend as much time together as they'd have liked, each busy with their own students in different schools, but this had forced them to take things slowly, making the brief moments they could share together that much more special. Evening chats on the phone, as stilted and awkward at first as teenagers on a first date, had gradually got more comfortable until neither of them could fathom why they'd been so difficult in the first place. Now the conversation flowed naturally and often, as with last night's, stretched for hours. She couldn't remember everything they had said, but the sound of Hunter's deep and soothing voice in her mind created a warmth within Tori that the bitter winter wind could not cut through. A smile hovered on her lips as she trod her old, familiar route up the mountainside. Despite the many changes in her life in the past month, her morning walk to the Wind Ninja Academy was still what it always had been: a chance for peace and solitude and a time to think.

Lost in fond thoughts, Tori came to an abrupt halt at the edge of a deep pool. The waterfall that normally thundered down had been reduced to a thin trickle, its life waters locked away in ice and snow high in the mountains above. Taking a moment to clear her head, the ex-blue ranger stood listening to the steady drip-dripping of water off the moss covered rocks. With an almost reluctant sigh, she drew her thoughts away from her private life and began to focus on the day of training that lay ahead. Her beginner water ninjas had their first testing in a few days, and some of her intermediates were starting to show real promise. Though a couple were proving problematic… Mind now firmly in the present, Tori stepped across the surface of the pool and through the portal that would transport her to the secret location deep in the mountains where the Wind Ninja Academy was hidden.

The world dimmed and a silence more complete than the empty forest she was leaving fell over her. It lasted mere seconds and Tori stepped out into a clearing high above the waterfall. Winter had arrived in the upper mountains a few weeks before the lower slopes. The first snowfall had been met with excitement by the younger students, but mornings spent out in the cold clearing the paths and training yards had soon dampened the spirits of even the most enthusiastic.

Tori smiled at a group of shovel-wielding students who were removing snow from the path leading to the academy. They paused to give her a quick bow as she passed, cheeks rosy from the exertion and their breath hanging in a white haze around them. The snow lay thick on the ground, pristine in the areas away from the main route ways; a thick carpet that sucked noise from the air and left Tori feeling as if she had cotton wool stuffed in her ears. Following the cleared path as it wound through the forest, the water sensei could see the beautiful slate-grey roof of the academy rising majestically above the treetops. The peace and stillness of the woods remained until she passed through the main gates when it was broken by masculine yells and the sounds of combat.

Reaching the open space outside the main dojo, Tori found Dustin and Shane circling each other, hands raised in fists around chin-level. Even as she approached, Shane lunged at the slightly shorter man, arm and fist flying out to connect with where Dustin's jaw should have been. The earth ninja however had been expecting it, and dropped under Shane's arm in a low crouch at the last moment, twisting his weight over his front leg and allowing the momentum to send his back hand to strike into the air ninja's ribs. Gasping as the breath was knocked from his lungs, Shane let out a curse and broke away, once again circling Dustin, though a little more warily than he had before.

Dustin gave him a cheeky grin, "Watch the language. There's a lady present." He winked at Tori and Shane took that opportunity of momentary distraction to launch another attack.

Shaking her head at the two of them, Tori turned away and headed around the side of the main dojo to a smaller door set in the side of the school. Entering the senseis' room she was met by a roaring log fire and a warming cup of hot green tea courtesy of Cam's wife, Kayla. As Tori removed her warm winter clothes and changed into her practical leather ninja uniform, the shorter woman happily chatted away to her about Cam and their plans for the upcoming holiday. A fire ninja, Kayla had only just begun teaching at the Fire Academy when Lothor had attacked the ninja schools. Freed from captivity when the young rangers defeated Lothor, she had helped tend the fragile new relationships formed between the academies that came with freedom. It was in this capacity, as an ambassador of friendship, that she first met Cam. Tori joined the petite woman on a futon and enjoyed the warmth radiating out from the fire. She knew it would be short-lived.

"So how about you?" Kayla turned to Tori, draining her cup of tea, "Any plans for the holidays?" Tori shrugged non-committally and the fire ninja frowned. "Oh come on. Surely you must have something going on? You're not spending Christmas alone, are you?"

"I… don't know." It was true. Her and Hunter's relationship was so new, they hadn't even mentioned the holidays. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" As the only senior female members of staff at the Wind Academy, the two of them had become good friends and Kayla easily noticed the other woman's sudden awkwardness. Her face lit up, "Or should that be depends on who?"

"No…" Tori tried to protest but it was too late.

Kayla sat up straight, pushing her chestnut fringe out of her eyes to look Tori square in the eye. "Who's the lucky man? How long has this been going on? Do I know him?" The blonde woman started guiltily and Kayla gasped, "I _do_ know him. Tori you-"

At that moment the door crashed open to allow Shane and Dustin to pile in, bickering good-naturedly about the sparring match they'd just finished. Dustin, glowing with victory and perspiration, grabbed a towel to wipe his face while Shane chucked himself down onto the futon opposite the two women. He rubbed a hand through his hair, the first silver threads beginning to show at his temples; a source of great amusement for Dustin, only a few months younger than the ex-red ranger, whose own dark locks so far showed no sign of his thirty years. Tori smiled at Shane, "How'd he beat you this time?" she asked, relieved at the timely interruption.

"He got lucky," Shane growled, with a sideways glance at the earth ninja.

"Hey!" The air ninja's dismissal of Dustin's win was answered with a sweaty towel flung at him from across the room. "It's not my fault you were distracted this morning," Dustin protested as he disappeared behind a screen in the corner of the room to wash and change.

Shane pulled the towel off him in disgust and dropped it on the floor, staring daggers at where Dustin had vanished. Tori frowned; it wasn't like their former leader to allow his personal life to interfere with his training. Seeing the puzzlement on her face, Shane sighed, "It's nothing."

"Dude, it's hardly nothing." Dustin's voice came from behind the paper screen, impeded slightly by him attempting to remove his training shirt while talking. Shane groaned and let his head fall into his hands in mock despair, avoiding the two women's questioning looks. "You might as well tell them," the earth ninja reappeared, doing up the final few buttons of his uniform top as he walked across to perch on the futon next to Shane. Seeing the reticence on the other man's face, Dustin rolled his eyes and turned to Kayla and Tori, "He still hasn't told Leilani that ninjas are real."

"Dustin!" Shane sighed in exasperation. "I will. I just… I don't quite know how yet. I mean, how do you tell your fiancée that you're not a policeman as she's believed for five years, rather a sensei at a secret ninja academy? Oh, and by the way, you used to be a power ranger." He shook his head. Although he tried keep his voice light and joking, the serious lines around his mouth revealed how worried he actually was.

Tori reached over and squeezed the older man's knee sympathetically, "You'll find the right way, I'm sure." With that she stood and stretched, "Ok boys. As much as I want to stay here in the warm chatting, I have a beginner class to get up to speed for their testing. I'll catch you at lunch time."

Kayla smiled up at her brightly, "Enjoy. We'll talk later," she added with a meaningful look, signifying she hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation.

Tori waved her hand over her shoulder to indicate she'd heard, before reluctantly leaving the warmth of the senseis' room to brave the cold outside. Stepping out into the frigid air, the wind buffeted around her in greeting, sending strands of hair whipping about her face. Wishing, not for the first time, that she could wear a hat and gloves as part of her uniform, she strode across the training yard to find her beginner water ninjas standing in three smart lines waiting for her. Smiling in understanding at their chattering teeth and red noses she headed for the woods, calling over her shoulder as she swept passed them, "Come on boys and girls. We have a lot of work to be getting on with."

_XxX_

Three long, cold hours later Tori finally took pity on her frozen water students. They'd ended up deep in the upper forests, the young men and women being put through their paces in preparation for their upcoming exam. Normally in such weather, what with water being cold and wet and accidents happening more often than not with beginners, Tori would keep the lessons short and close to the academy. But today, with so much to do, they had strayed farther than usual. And the students looked like they were suffering. Standing again in lines in a snow-covered clearing, bedraggled and shivering, they made for a pitiful sight.

"Alright kids, that's enough for this morning. Get yourselves back to the academy and make sure you find some dry clothes and hot food. Wait, wait," Tori called as they made to run for it, "I know we have no official lesson this afternoon but I expect you all to remain at the academy to practice. This first exam is important; you _all_ need work. One of the small training yards will be made available for you and I'll have some of the senior students there for you to ask advice, give tips etcetera, etcetera. I expect you all to make use of them. Is that understood?" One by one the students nodded and Tori smiled, "Ok. Dismissed."

Instantly the young water ninjas broke ranks, laughter ringing out as they began making their way back to the academy. Smiling fondly at the camaraderie within the small group, their sensei followed them at a slower pace, carefully navigating her way through the dips and fallen branches hidden by the winter carpet. A sudden prick at the back of her neck made her stop, painfully aware that she was being watched. She waited, tense, as the chatter and laughter of her students faded into the distance. The dead forest was suddenly silent, the blanket of snow muffling all noise. But she wasn't alone.

"You're meant to be at work," Tori said to the empty air, trying to put a disapproving tone into her voice.

"You don't sound angry," a male voice replied, and a tall blonde man stepped out from behind a tree.

Blue eyes sparkling with humour made Tori instantly forget her frozen toes and the wind nipping insistently at her ears and nose. "Hunter." The warmth in her voice could have melted the snow. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

The head of the Thunder Ninja Academy pouted, looking more like the broody twenty-one year old she had first known him as than the often-serious thirty-three year old he now was. "But you look so adorable when you're ready to hit someone."

Tori laughed, pulling a skein of frozen hair of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "I'm almost thirty; 'adorable' is hardly the most flattering description."

Hunter moved quickly, clearing the distance between them and resting his hands on her upper arms. "What should I say?" he asked in a low, husky voice. "Beautiful?" He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Breath taking?" He leaned in to kiss the side of her neck and Tori shivered at the sensation of his breath warm on her skin. "Sexy?" He locked her eyes with his and Tori felt herself falling into their blue depths as their lips met for a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands slipped down to encircle his waist and draw him closer to her, crushing their bodies together. Hunter's hands moved up from her arms to gently hold her cheek with one and allow the other to slide through her hair to cup the back of her head.

Breathless, they broke apart and Tori giggled, laying her head under Hunter's chin. "So what are you doing here?" she murmured, snuggling closer to him to keep warm.

"Seeing you of course," he answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman. "I just thought, as we've both been so busy lately, it would be nice to spend the afternoon together."

"Mmm," Tori shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that surrounded her. "Hunter you know I'd love to, but I've got classes this afternoon. There's too much to do. The beginners have their testing, the intermediates are-" She was cut off by Hunter's lips covering hers and she opened her eyes in surprise. Sliding her hands up between them, she gently tried to push him away. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Hunter said with a teasing smile. "Tori, you worry too much. Your kids looked good today, from what I saw of them anyway. Your senior students need to start taking some more responsibility; you do too much."

"I'm the only water instructor," Tori protested and Hunter grinned triumphantly.

"That's just what I mean," he said, looking straight into her eyes, "You can't do all this by yourself. Shane's got a whole team now of air ninjas to teach, Dustin's got a couple of assistants, hell, even Cam's found a senior student good enough to help him with his samurais. You need to start stepping back. Come with me this afternoon. Let Anya or Hannah teach. It'd do them good." He smiled, "You never know, you might be surprised." Seeing Tori still torn, chewing on a nail worriedly, he nudged her shoulder with his, "Please? Don't make me beg."

As he stuck out his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes, the blonde woman laughed and hit him affectionately on the arm, "Okay, okay. I'll do it. You're right, I need some assistance and unless I give the girls a chance they'll never be able to show what they can do."

She slid her frozen hand into Hunter's warm one and the two of them made their way through the still forest, the muted sun casting pale shadows through the naked trees. As they approached the Academy, Tori gave the thunder sensei a quick peck on the cheek, "Wait here. I won't be long."

Hunter huffed out a cloud of warm breath and stuck his hands under his armpits, "You better not be. I don't want to freeze to death."

She flashed him a brilliant smile before hurrying up into the Academy, her boots leaving clumps of snow in her wake as she strode down the corridor that led to the senior common room. The wood panelled room was welcomingly bright and warm compared to the cold darkness of the passageway she had just come through. The students jumped to their feet as they realised who their visitor was, and gave her a quick but respectful bow. Tori nodded at them, impatience beginning to claw at her, but she forced herself down her feelings of teenage giddiness as she turned to the two senior water ninjas that Hunter had mentioned. Both were equally talented and Tori found her anxiety thawing as she approached them. "Anya, Hannah, may I have a word?" Drawing them away from where the rest of the seniors were hanging around the fire, she quickly apprised them of her decision to have them teach her afternoon intermediate class. "I know it's short notice, but I think it's about time you learnt what it's like to teach. And it's a good way to test how much you actually do know." Seeing the sudden apprehension cross their faces, she added kindly, "I have a lesson plan all set out, you don't need to worry on that score. It's nothing you are not fully capable of." She paused, "But if you think it's too much too soon-"

"No Sensei." It was tall and willowy Anya that cut across her. With a quick glance at her companion she continued, "I think we'd both like to try."

"Good," Tori said brusquely. "Well I shall leave them in your hands." With that decided, she had a quick word with a couple of her other seniors to arrange for some to be present in the practice yards as she had promised her beginners and then left the chatter and noise of the common room to slink back down the dark, chill corridors and scurry across the main training yard into the shelter of the senseis' room. Throwing off her stiff training uniform she changed into her ordinary clothes in what felt like a flash. Socks, shoes and coat quickly followed, though in her haste she left her hat, scarf and gloves behind. It didn't matter; she'd be back to collect them later. In no time at all she was out into the icy air and heading for the gate. A sudden image of Dustin or Shane catching her playing hooky crossed her mine and she hastened her step.

She found Hunter where she had left him; a broad grin lighting up his face as she appeared through the trees. Slipping her arm through his, she stayed close as they snuck through the woods, away from the cleared paths, and headed for the portal, "So… where are we going?"

_XxX_

Tori loved the beach in winter. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the deserted stretch of sand and the grey waves that crashed on to it. Blake had hated it. It was always too cold, too windy, too dull for him. When they'd broken up, Tori had spent a lot of time walking along these same sands, tears frozen to her cheeks, heart as grey and as empty as the sea. But that had been a long time ago and now she was here with Hunter.

Although he never said, Tori was sure he liked the desolated beach as much as she did. Walking along the firm, damp sand at the waters edge, Hunter had taken her small hand in his large one and tucked them both into his coat pocket for warmth. There was no need to speak, just listen to the waves breaking on the shore, the wail of sea birds flying high above them, the rushing of the wind in their ears and their own footsteps crunching on the sand.

They reached the cliffs at the far end of the beach and found a place to sit out of the wind behind a large rock. Tori, sitting between Hunter's legs, leaned back against him, enjoying the warmth his arms wrapped around her brought. Sitting in comfortable silence, Tori took deep breaths of the salty sea air, the smell of seaweed and rotting wood familiar friends. She felt… content.

The thunder ninja nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing her gently. "Happy?" he whispered.

"Mmmhmm," Tori smiled as she stared lazily out across the grey water, the gusts of wind sending spray flying off the waves. "You were right; I needed a break. Needed to get away from the academy, even just for the afternoon. I can't wait for the holidays now."

"Yeah, I think I'm actually looking forward to them this year," Hunter said.

Something in his tone caused Tori to twist out of his embrace to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, "You don't normally like the holidays?"

Hunter leaned back onto his arms, hands pressing into the damp sand, "I like the spring and summer ones well enough. But winter… It's meant to be a time for family and I don't really have any." He spoke frankly yet Tori knew Hunter rarely voiced thoughts like these. He caught her about to speak and cut her off, "No, I know I have Blake. But he hasn't been home for Christmas in years. It's always just been me." He gave her a lopsided grin, "But maybe this year…"

Tori smiled at him, heart fluttering, "Are you asking me to spend the holidays with you?"

He straightened up and pulled her into his arms, "Actually I am. I thought we could go somewhere. Somewhere warm, where you can surf and I can watch you surf. Somewhere where it's just you and me. How does that sound?"

The water ninja gave him a quick, impulsive kiss on the lips, "That sounds wonderful." She paused, a smile tugging at the corners of her lip, "On one condition though." Hunter raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You're surfing too."

Hunter laughed; he'd been saying he wanted to learn for weeks now, but not in the cold autumnal seas. "Ok, deal." He grinned at her, and Tori found herself once again staring into his sparkling blue eyes, so full of life. As they leaned in for another kiss, a strong gust of wind rolled in from the sea, bringing with it cold salt spray whipped up from the tops of the waves. Looking up, the two of them saw dark clouds spilling across the sky. The water had darkened to a furious grey, the waves now tipped with white as they were pushed towards the shore. The two senseis exchanged looks and Hunter sighed, resting his forehead against Tori's. "Time to go?"

"Looks like a storm's coming," Tori said regretfully, "I need to get back to the academy to check my students haven't rioted in my absence." Hunter gave a snort of laughter and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Tori to do the same. Brushing sand off themselves, the thunder ninja took her hand in his again for the walk back down the beach towards the place where the woods met the sea. The strengthened wind rushed around them, carrying sand that stung their skin and got caught in their hair.

It was with mixed feelings they reached the relative shelter of the forest; relief to be off the suddenly unwelcoming beach but sadness as this was where they had to part ways. "Well, see you," Hunter said awkwardly and made to walk away, but Tori still had her fingers laced between his and pulled him back.

"Not so fast mister," she said in a low voice, and circled his neck with her arms, guiding his lips to hers. There was the taste of salt mingled with the scent of him and it was with reluctance that Tori broke their embrace. "Speak later?"

"Definitely," Hunter replied, his voice husky. He sighed, and gave her a final, chaste kiss on the lips before streaking off in the direction of the Thunder Academy, leaving only a fading trail of crimson behind.

Tori stood for a moment looking in the direction Hunter had vanished. She could still feel the warmth of his skin on her hand and the pressure of his lips against hers. She rubbed a thumb across her lips and smiled. Then she gave herself a mental shake; she was acting as if she was that seventeen year old girl again, the girl she used to be before Lothor and Power Rangers and Blake and life had happened to her. With a last look at the stormy sea, she began the trek back up to the waterfall and the portal back to the Wind Ninja Academy. Under the trees dusk had already fallen and Tori quickened her pace, wanting to check on her students and get back to the warmth of the senseis' room as quickly as possibly. Reaching the pool slightly breathless from her quick hike, she paused to compose herself before entering the portal.

There was the normal swirl of colours and deafening silence, but when the world stopped moving she stepped out into chaos. Clouds of a deep, unnatural purple hung threateningly; white hot flashes of lightening crackling across their surface. Tori could almost feel the static electricity building. A vicious wind tore at her clothes and whipped her blonde hair around her face. Once her eyes had time to register what they were seeing, the view was one of complete and utter devastation.

The Wind Ninja Academy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than I thought I'd be able to. Joys of procrastination - good for stories, bad for essay. Hopefully this means I'll be able to update a bit more regularly than I'd intended. Enjoy.

_~the real vampire~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Tori stood at the crest of the hill, staring in shock. Where there should have been a path winding through the forest to the school, its slate-grey roof rising majestically above the treetops, there was only destruction. The school had been torn from the mountainside; broken and twisted rocks lay scattered on the bare earth where it had once stood. The trees surrounding the buildings had been uprooted, lying in tangles of smashed branches and splintered wood. Snow, which had been so carefully cleared from the pathways and training yards, was whipped up and dumped in heaps by the vicious wind. It stung Tori's face, pulling at her hair and clothes. Numbly, barely even able to comprehend what she was seeing, she began to make her way down into the wreckage, stones skittering and breaking beneath her feet. Evidence of fires since burnt out was everywhere, in the scorched snow-bare earth and patches of deadly black ice that glistened faintly in the dim light. Overhead, lightning flashed, illuminating the scene in stark relief before vanishing into the encroaching darkness.

There was no sign of life.

Weaving her way between the piles of brick and mortar that had once been the beautiful academy, Tori felt her panic increasing as she found no one. The only movement was the flakes of snow that the terrible wind sent spinning and dancing into the air around her. She blinked furiously to clear her vision. "Sensei? Shane? Dustin? Cam?" she yelled to the darkening ruins. "Anyone? Is anyone here?" Memories of the last time the school had been destroyed rose forcibly to the front of her mind, causing adrenaline to rush through her. Fighting to keep some semblance of calm, she stumbled further towards where they main school buildings should have stood. The rubble stood higher here, stone blackened and cracked by forces beyond her comprehension. Another flash of lightning illuminated the ground, and Tori caught sight of something that made the blood freeze in her veins.

A hand stuck out of a pile of nearby bricks, partially covered by the windswept snow.

With little regard for her own safety, she began tearing at the bricks, "Hello? Can you hear me?" But there was no response. The sharp edges cut into her hands, thin lines of blood welling up as she worked frantically to free the buried person. Just as she thought she was making some progress, another flash of lightning revealed a pair of blank, glazed eyes staring unseeingly at her. Tori screamed and stumbled backwards, catching her coat on some jutting masonry. Panic clouding her mind, she turned to flee, the material of her coat separating as she tore herself away from the rubble. As she ran, her foot caught on a twisted metal pipe and sent her flying. She plunged forward, arms outstretched to try and break her fall but all she achieved was to drive dirt and stones into her already cut hands. The denim of her jeans ripped at the knees as she hit the ground, pain shooting through her legs. The air was knocked from her lungs; the sudden impact causing her to bite her tongue. A bitter, coppery taste filled her mouth and she lay in the ashes, momentarily winded. She wasn't too sure how long she stayed there in the dirt, but finally the cold seeping up into her already-frozen body forced her to back into life. Gingerly she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and then, when her body didn't protest too badly, made it to her feet. Holding onto nearby stonework for support, her mind felt numb. Shock and disbelief threatened to overwhelm her, but she risked one last cry for help. "Is anyone here?" Her voice shook. "Anyone? Please? Someone _answer me_." The last words came out as a strangled half-scream, half-sob that echoed forlornly into the intruding night.

"Tori?" The voice was soft and calm, yet it cut straight through the water ninja's panic.

"Cam? Is that you?" The relief in her voice and on her face was clear. She almost ran to embrace him, but her treacherous legs would not allow it.

The samurai nodded and in once glance took in Tori's frozen hands and face, and her ripped and dirtied clothing. He hurried over to meet her and put his arm around her, "Let's go." Dully,she allowed him to lead her around some of the larger piles of rubble to where debris had been cleared from a square patch of land. Pulling up a heavy wooden door set into the ground, Cam revealed a dark hole with worn stone steps leading down into the depths. Tori stared at it, the familiarity striking. The sense of deja-vu continued as she followed Cam down into the tunnel, the howl of the wind cut off as he carefully closed the door after them, leaving them in darkness. Stepping carefully, hand on the slimy rock walls for support, they made their way deeper into the earth. A faint light shining out of the black indicated they were almost at the bottom and the sound of muffled voices could be heard.

Stepping down off the last step, a warm blast of air hit them as they entered a large rectangular room. Huge wooden beams criss-crossed the ceiling and created pillars down the walls, separating the square panels that emitted a blue-tinged light illuminating the room. Sturdy stone flags paved the floor and a traditional, low Japanese table stood in the centre, a few coloured cushions scattered nearby for seating. To the left of the main entrance was a tall bookcase stacked with heavy tomes and ancient scrolls, while at the far end a large computer screen and console dominated most of the back wall, framed by other, smaller screens and dials. It looked the same as it had ten years ago, when Tori had first walked down into Ninja Ops. She half expected a habitat to be wheeled in, with a guinea-pig-shaped Sensei Kanoi talking to her.

But Sensei Kanoi was standing near the computer terminal, very much alive and in human form. He was deep in conversation with a dusty-looking Shane. Nearby, a group of about twenty shaken students sat huddled on the floor, all sporting torn uniforms and numerous injuries. Kayla and Dustin were speaking to them softly, their tone reassuring but worry clearly outlined on their faces.

"Look who I found…" Cam turned back to Tori and the words he was about to say died on his lips when he saw she was trembling. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she pressed a shaking, bloodied hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop them. Everyone stood awkwardly for a long moment, unsure of what to do. It was Cam's wife, Kayla, who hurried to the rescue. Putting her arm around Tori, the diminutive fire ninja led her to a seat.

"I'm sorry," Tori said, trying to keep a tremble from her voice. "I don't know what's wrong. I just… My hands keep shaking. I can't seem to make them stop."

"It's ok," Kayla said, her voice deliberately gentle. "You've had a shock." She glanced around at the rest of the occupants of Ninja Ops and sighed, "We all have."

Tori took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to calm herself down. Reason was beginning to seep back into her mind and she was starting to feel faintly embarrassed that she, an almost thirty year old woman, was having hysterics. Then the memory of two unseeing eyes floated before her and she felt the bile rise in her throat. "There was a body," she croaked out. "In the rubble."

A shadow crossed Kayla's face, "Aidan," she said softly, the faint shimmering of tears in her eyes.

Tori bowed her head as the fire ninja named one of Shane's intermediate students. "Was he…" She swallowed, "Was he the only one to..?"

"Die?" Tori nodded and Kayla shook her head, "We lost Kathy and Markus too. The others… Well we assume they're alive. They were taken." She trailed off, unwilling to continue. A hot tear trickled down from the corner of Tori's eye and the older woman patted her gently on the hand, then grabbed it to look more closely at the damage. "Your hands!"

The wind sensei sniffed and pulled her hand back, wiping the tears from her face with fingers that barely trembled. "They look worse than they are, I think."

Despite Tori's protestations, Kayla was not to be ignored and soon the blonde woman found her hands bathed and antiseptic cream spread on the already crusted-over cuts and the same treatment provided for her grazed knees. A pale student in a dirtied and torn uniform came over to give her a cup of hot tea. Tori thanked her, then started in surprise as recognition dawned. "Anya?"

The senior water student jumped guilty, "Sensei, I'm so sorry," she burst out, "I tried to save them, I really did but it all happened so quickly; I just froze. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I tried." Her pale blue eyes welled up with unshed tears and Tori, alarmed by her student's distress, tried to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. You haven't done anything wrong." Tori glanced over at the group of teenagers sitting in a small, dejected group and noted with a sinking heart how few of her own water students were present. "I'm the one who should be sorry," she whispered. At that moment, Kayla returned and kindly took Anya away to help her make up some beds for the students in one of the dorm-style rooms that could be found down one of the many passages that branched out from the main Ops.

As Tori sipped at the tea, suddenly grateful for it's warmth, she became aware of Shane and Dustin coming towards her. "Hey Tor," Dustin said, slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Shane and I are heading home. We were just wondering if you were going to stay here, or you're more than welcome to stay at mine. You know Marah and the kids would love to have you." Tori knew that they didn't think she should be alone that evening.

"I think I'll stay here," she said, strength returning to her voice.

"Good," Shane said shortly, relieved she wasn't going to argue, "You can help Cam try and get in touch with the other Academies."

A cold lump of fear settled in Tori's stomach and she jumped to her feet, knocking Dustin's arm away and almost spilling her tea. "_What's happened to the other academies_?"

Cam glanced at her white face from where he sat in front of the computer, "I don't know. Nothing I hope. I just can't contact them. It may just be that our communications were taken offline in the attack."

"It'll be ok, Tor," Dustin said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he and Shane headed for the stairs. "We better get going. We'll see you in the morning."

Tori barely registered them leaving. Her head was spinning sickeningly and the heavily panelled walls were making her feel claustrophobic. She moved towards the entrance, legs working on automatic. "You ok?" Kayla caught her elbow, concern in her amber eyes.

Tori nodded, "I'm fine," she managed. "I just need some air." With promises to not go far, she made her way up the narrow stone steps fighting down the urge to streak to the Thunder Academy there and then. But it was getting dark in earnest. The wind had dropped, but so had the temperature. The freezing air that greeted Tori as she reached the surface cut through her torn coat, making her shiver. She took several deep, calming breaths, ice burning into her lungs but clearing her mind. Pulling her mobile out of her pocket she hit a button on the keypad. Hunter's number was on speed dial, which said volumes about how much their relationship had developed in the last month. Holding the phone to her ear, she sat on a lump of rock, foot tapping impatiently. The phone was ringing. And it kept on ringing. "Come on Hunter. Pick up, please pick up," she muttered over and over, hoping that any moment the blonde thunder ninja would answer with some flip remark, oblivious to everything that had happened. There was a sudden click at the other end of the line and Tori's heart jumped, "Hunter? Thank goodness, I…" but she was cut off by the cheery, automated answer phone message. Hunter hadn't even bothered to record his own. Tori hit the end call button and dialled again, one hand holding the phone to her ear, the other up to her mouth, the chewing of her nails betraying her worry. The phone just kept ringing. This time when it clicked on to answer phone, Tori left a brief message, asking Hunter to call her as soon as he could. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do.

She had never felt so helpless.

Darkness had fallen completely now; night dropping like a curtain to hide the destruction Tori knew surrounded her. In the dim light that emitted from the open entrance to Ninja Ops she could see her breath in wispy clouds and flakes of snow were beginning to drift slowly down through the frozen air. Shivering as the cold finally hit, she turned and hurried down into the relative warmth of the caves. The students that had escaped were obviously tucked up for the night and it appeared that Kanoi too had retired, as only Cam and Kayla remained in the main room.

Tori paused at the entrance, and despite her worry for Hunter and the seriousness of the situation they found themselves in, a smile crossed her face as she saw the two of them together. Cam was at the computer, in his old familiar place, eyes fixed on the screen. Kayla sat perched on the arm of his chair, one arm across his shoulders, hand absently stroking his back, the other raising from her lap every now and again to point at the lines of code scrolling down the screen. Every so often, as Kayla leaned forward to look at something more closely, Cam's eyes would stray up to her face, his adoration for the small, chestnut-haired woman clear to see.

Sensing Tori's approach, Kayla turned to her with an anxious expression, "Are you alright?"

The water ninja smiled at the older woman's concern, "I'm fine now. I just tried phoning Hunter but…" she shrugged, not wanting to finish the sentence in case she began crying again. As Kayla gave her an understanding smile, Tori walked up to stand on the other side of Cam, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Anything?"

Cam frowned, "I'm just trying to restore access to the… got it! Satellite feed is back on line." His fingers flew over the keys, brow furrowed in concentration. "Communications are still down but I should be able to at least get a visual on the other academies."

"Start with the Thunder Academy", Tori blurted out, throat dry. "I mean, it's the closest. If they're ok… they can help us." Cam nodded and tapped quickly on the keyboard. A satellite view of the area came on screen and Tori fixed her eyes on it as it slowly began to zoom in to where the Thunder Academy should have stood. Should have, but did no longer. Even in the darkness, it was apparent only destruction remained. Flames still rose from piles of rubble, casting harsh orange shadows across the twisted remains and scarred earth. Black smoke billowed across the ground, turning the white snow into puddles of sooty water. It appeared as deserted and lifeless as Tori had found the Wind Academy to be.

Tori felt her legs sway and clutched at the back of Cam's chair for support. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to push down the fresh wave of panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Her worry for Hunter was magnified by the confirmation she had been dreading – that his school too had fallen to some unknown attacker and he was missing, perhaps taken, perhaps dead…

"I wonder how many of them could have got out of that?" Kayla asked softly. Like Tori she could not drag her eyes away from the scene of destruction.

"Not many of us, that's for sure," a raspy male voice suddenly said from behind them.

The three of them turned in shock to see Hunter standing at the bottom of the stairs, five wide-eyed young students behind him. A single glance took in their torn and dirty uniforms, pale faces pinched by the cold and all sporting various cuts and bruises. One young man was holding a clearly broken arm tightly to his chest and had to be supported by an older student. They all looked exhausted.

It took every ounce of Tori's self-restraint to not throw herself at the blonde thunder ninja then and there. But they were not alone. The students had to be taken care of first, though that didn't seem to be Cam's first concern.

"How did you get passed the sensors?" he demanded, looking at once worried and angry.

Hunter grinned, his teeth flashing remarkably white in his soot-blackened face, "Don't worry; there hasn't been a security breach. You forget you helped me redo the Thunder Academy defences two summers ago, basing them on yours here. It may come as a shock, but this ex-track rat does now know a thing or two about computers. I knew where your sensors would be, and I knew how not to set them off. We were being stealthy." If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Tori might have laughed at the outraged look on the samurai's face.

As it was, Cam glared at Hunter for a moment before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose wearily, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hunter said lightly, walking further into the room, but Tori could see that beneath his calm façade there was unease in his blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked sharply. She too had noticed Hunter was moving more gingerly than normal.

Tori stepped in at that point. Hunter was proud and stubborn; he would not want to admit weakness in front of his students. Especially not at a time like this. "I think Hunter's students need to be seen to. Kayla?" She turned to the fire ninja and gave her a meaningful look.

Kayla flicked her gaze from Tori's steadfast blue eyes to the barely-upright thunder ninja, letting it come to rest on the injured students still standing awkwardly behind their sensei. Her expression softened and she smiled at them sympathetically, nudging her husband, "Cam, you boys can discuss sensors and computers later. We need to see to these young warriors."

"If you're sure the sensors haven't been compromised…" The samurai sighed at Hunter's quiet assurance that the security hadn't been tampered with and reluctantly turned away from his computer, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Hunter nodded, his face serious, "That's not all we need to talk about." He turned to his students, "Go with Sensei Watanabe. He'll make sure you have some hot food and a place to sleep. If you have any injuries that need seeing to, speak to him and you'll get fixed up. I'll see you in the morning." The young ninjas filed passed him silently and followed Cam down one of the side passages, further into the network of caverns and interconnecting tunnels that made up Ninja Ops. Kayla quickly took over the care of the boy with the broken arm and the two of them brought up the lead.

As soon as they were alone, Tori practically flew to Hunter, pulling him into a tight embrace, which he returned in kind until a hiss of air escaped from between his teeth and he tensed involuntarily. Tori released him immediately, eyes darting across his face, seeing the pain he was trying to hide. "You're hurt," she said almost accusingly. Hunter opened his mouth to protest, but Tori had seen enough. "Sit," she commanded, indicating the low table in the centre of the room. Hunter didn't object. That alone told Tori how hurt he really was. Now his students were taken care of, the mask was beginning to fall from the thunder sensei's face; pain and exhaustion clear to see. He moved gingerly over to the table and sat down, trying not to wince as the movement jarred his side. "Where does it hurt?" Tori asked softly, coming to stand in front of him.

"Ribs," Hunter grunted. Tori gave him a look and he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands fumbled on the buttons and instantly a pair of smaller, feminine hands were there to help. Hunter stopped her, taking both of her hands in his large ones and bringing them up to his face. "I was so scared I'd never see you again," he whispered, drawing her close and resting his head tiredly against her.

Tori pulled her hands free of his and stroked his hair lightly. "I was so worried…" she trailed off, feeling the lump return to her throat.

Hunter heard the break in her voice and took back her hands, tugging her down so she was kneeling in front of him. "Hey, hey, it's ok," he said in a soft voice, trying to get her to look at him. But Tori wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's ok," he repeated, gently turning her face to his. "We're alive. We're together. We're safe."

"But not all of us," Tori burst out, sharper than she'd intended. "Hunter… my students… I should have been here. I should have…"

"Done what?" Hunter cut in, raising a finger to her lips. "Shhh no, listen to me. What could you have done, Tori? I got back in time to see my school destroyed. There were these… creatures. I barely got out of there alive, with those students I could find. The others were taken and all I could do was watch." There was barely disguised distress in Hunter's voice, "Tori, all I could think about was you. So scared that they'd get to you to. If you'd been with your students… you wouldn't be here now. You'd have been taken. Or worse."

"I could have fought," Tori said stubbornly, unwilling to listen to her lover's words. Guilt that she hadn't been there for her students, that she had abandoned them when they needed her the most, wracked her.

"And you'd have lost." He said it calmly, no doubt at all in his voice. "Tori, you didn't see these things. They were like the kalzaks, but far stronger. I just… I'm glad you're here. We're here. Once we figure out what's going on, we can fight. We will get our students back." He paused, gauging her reactions. His words were beginning to take effect, but Tori still didn't seem convinced. "I know what you're thinking," he said softly. "You should have been there for them. But you weren't. You off with me, enjoying yourself, while those boys and girls were taken. And you hate yourself for it." Tori started at those words, and Hunter knew he was right on target. "I made you leave them," he said quietly, watching her carefully. "Do you hate me for that?"

Tori looked up at him in shock. "No, Hunter. Of course I don't. How could I? You didn't know that the schools would be attacked-" She broke off as she realised what she was saying and then gave a rueful laugh, "I walked right into that one didn't I?" As Hunter gave a weary chuckle she managed a smile back, "I'm acting like a child aren't I?"

He nodded, "I didn't want to say it like that…" Tori growled at him and punched him playfully on the arm. Hunter laughed, then gasped in pain, clutching his side.

"Oh Hunter, your ribs! I forgot." Tori instantly began undoing the last few fastenings on his shirt. Hunter started to protest that they were fine, but the water ninja would have none of it. Carefully easing the top off him, her brow creased in concern as the full extent of Hunter's injuries were revealed. His entire right side was a mess of bruises, a mottled, violent reddish-purple that spread across his ribs, deepening in parts to a far more worrying blue-black. Tori traced a finger lightly over it, noticing the areas of extra sensitivity, and sighed, "You've broken at least two, if not more."

"Feels like more," he grunted, his voice strained.

The water ninja smiled at him sympathetically as she retrieved a medical kit from near Cam's console. "There's not much I can do, 'cept strap them up." Tori paused, "But you already know that, huh?"

Hunter managed a grin; fatigue and pain not yet robbing him of his humour, "I've had my fair share. Enough to last a normal person a lifetime." A quiet regret filled his next words, "Guess we're not normal."

Tori knelt back down and began wrapping a bandage firmly around his ribs. "No, we're not," she said steadily. "But you'd hate to be normal. You'd find it dull and boring."

"Right now, I half wonder if I'd be happier with boring, rather than dealing with… whatever the hell we're dealing with." He winced as Tori finished tightening the bandage.

She ran her fingers gently over the cotton strapping, not meeting Hunter's eyes, "We're in a lot of trouble aren't we?" She bit her lip, worry creasing lines into her face.

The thunder ninja took her head in his hands and tilted it upwards so he could plant a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, "We'll see in the morning. Things always look better in daylight." He had to stifle a yawn and Tori stood, offering a hand to help him to his feet. "I guess I'm in Blake and I's old room," he said sleepily, draping an arm over her shoulders to support himself as they left the main cavern.

"I guess officially yes." Sliding her arm around his waist she reached up with her other hand to entwine her fingers through his. He looked down at her, puzzlement on his face, and she gave him a weak smile, "I don't want to be alone tonight." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Hunter smiled and gave her hand an understanding squeeze. "I don't want to be alone either," he confessed, allowing her to lead the way through the passageways back to the little room that she'd often used when they'd been rangers.

_XxX_

A little while later found the two of them sharing the narrow bed; Hunter staring up into the near-total darkness with Tori lying on her side, snuggled in to the crook of his arm, one hand absently stroking the cotton bandages around his ribs. Despite his exhaustion, thoughts spinning through his head made sleep illusive.

Tori, unsure if he was awake as his breathing was soft and even, raised herself up slightly to try and see his face in the darkness, but it was impossible. "Hunter?" she whispered, her voice tentative.

"Mmmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know I don't regret this afternoon," Tori said softly. "Being with you… I don't think I've ever been happier than when we're together." She smiled as Hunter moved his hand gently up her arm to run his fingers through her hair, but it faded as less-pleasant memories returned. "I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was this afternoon. When I saw the school, all the destruction… It reminded me of Lothor. I mean, I was scared then too. But I had Shane and Dustin. This time I was just so alone." A tear slid from her eye, running down her cheek to drop onto Hunter's chest. "Hunter, I thought I'd lost you. I don't think I could bear life without you." She tried to stifle a sob but she wasn't fooling the thunder ninja.

"Tor-" He went to comfort her but her finger on his lips cut him off.

"Hunter, I think I love you. I want to tell you now, in case…" She couldn't finish the sentence and Hunter wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without causing himself any more pain.

"I think I love you too," he whispered back, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Tori, we defeated Lothor. We can deal with this." But his voice lacked its usual conviction.

Tori sighed, "We were power rangers when we defeated Lothor. And we got lucky more times than I care to remember." Hunter chuckled at that but Tori didn't seem amused, "Do you remember what life was like back then? So much responsibility; so much fear? Always having to be alert, never being able to relax? Never knowing if the next monster was going to be the one to kill you… I don't want to go back to that." Anger coursed through her voice, "I was just beginning to enjoy my life, dammit."

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. It's ok." Hunter smiled at her in the darkness, his voice soothing. "Tori, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow; or the day after. I don't know what we're facing. But I know I have you. As long as I have you, the future doesn't matter. I know together, we're stronger than anything this world can throw at us." He shifted slightly, wincing as his ribs pulled, but let his hand gently stroke Tori's arm. "I can't promise everything's going to be alright. But we're going to do everything we can to get our students back and make life to what it was before. Okay?"

Tori sniffed, nodding her head against his chest, a feeling of calm washing over her. "So what happens next?" she asked softly. But Hunter didn't reply. The truth was there was no answer to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Found the time to get this chapter finished. Many thanks for all the reviews - especially to Dannie for always being supportive :-) Hope you like this next instalment.

_~the real vampire~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. <strong>

Tori awoke suddenly, all at once instead of pleasantly bit by bit. Disorientated, it took a few moments for her to remember where she was. Memories of the night before assailed her and she lay still for a long moment, eyes shut, trying to pretend it was not so. However, the hard mattress, thin blanket and the faint musty yet familiar smell of the room were all harsh reminders that she was not in her own bed, but back in Ninja Ops. Pale light drifted in from the corridor through a small window set above the door, barely illuminating the small cave-like room. It appeared to be hewn from the rock itself and, apart from the narrow bed, a wash stand in the corner was its only other feature. With no view of the outside world, Tori had no way of judging what time it was. As she stretched out gingerly, the nagging sensation at the back of her mind formed a coherent thought.

She was alone.

It was no surprise that Hunter was gone. There was an unspoken agreement between them not to involve any one else in their relationship. There was no pressing reason for secrecy, but with such a close group of friends gossip spread fast and since neither of them truly knew exactly what it was they were doing, they had kept quiet. A fleeting smile crossed Tori's lips as she remembered Hunter's warm arms holding her gently as she'd drifted off to sleep, but that soft memory was soon replaced by jagged ones. It was time to face the world.

Almost reluctantly, Tori dragged herself out of bed and felt about the wall to find the light switch. Blinking as harsh, artificial light flooded the room she found her tattered jeans and top on the floor where they had been discarded the previous night. She pulled them on, wincing as her stiff muscles and grazed knees protested. Stumbling over to the wash stand, she took a look at herself in the mirror and groaned. She looked a mess; blonde hair bedraggled, face pale, smudges of dirt and tears streaked across it. Splashing some water on her face from the basin in the corner and scraping her hair up into a rough ponytail made her look somewhat more human, but nothing could be done about the clothes.

Entering the main room, Tori found Dustin and Hunter already there, sipping coffee from polystyrene containers. Hunter's eyes met hers straight away and smiled in silent greeting. Dustin, seemingly oblivious to the warmth between the two of them, grabbed another cup off the table and held it out to Tori, "Coffee?"

"Dustin, you're a star." She beamed at him and gratefully took a mouthful of the hot beverage, the bitter-sweet aroma alone enough to revive her somewhat. Looking around the room and realising they were the only ones there made her ask where everyone else was.

Dustin shrugged, but Hunter swallowed his coffee before answering, "Cam and Kayla are seeing to the students. I think they've found a room for them all to fit in for breakfast. Sensei is meditating and Shane hasn't arrived yet." Despite them all now being teachers in their own right, the four ex-rangers still referred to Kanoi as Sensei.

Just then, Kayla bustled into the room bearing a tray laden with breakfast foods, "Thought you guys might be hungry," she said as she placed it on the table.

"Starving," Dustin confirmed as he reached for a muffin. The three of them stared at him in puzzlement, "What?" he asked, mouth half full already.

"Didn't Marah feed you this morning?"

The earth ninja pulled a face, "She's on a health kick again. I get muesli at the moment. It tastes like dust." As the others laughed, he turned to Hunter and said, almost seriously, "You're lucky man, being free and single." Hunter snorted, then winced as the movement caught his damaged ribs. Their time as rangers had left them with enhanced healing, but broken bones still took time to knit together. He risked a glance at Tori who studiously avoided meeting his eyes. They both knew that however much Dustin complained, he adored Marah and the kids.

While Hunter and Dustin tucked in to the breakfast, Tori took her own over to the computer screen that was currently showing the destruction of the school. In daylight, it looked even worse. "Any news from the Fire Academy, or others?" she asked as Kayla came to stand next to her.

"No," Cam's wife said softly, amber eyes momentarily troubled. Glancing over her shoulder to see the two men deep in conversation, Kayla turned to Tori with a sly expression on her face, "I was up early this morning. Couldn't sleep." Tori smiled at her sympathetically but Kayla waved her concern away, "I was walking towards your room and saw a certain someone leaving. I take it you weren't alone last night." She trailed off, watching the water ninja carefully.

Tori blushed a deep red and grabbed the other woman's arm, simultaneously pulling her close whilst checking the men were not watching them, "Shh Kayla, please."

"Are you going to tell me it's not what I think?" She looked sceptical.

The blonde woman sighed, "No, it's exactly what you think. But, well, it's complicated. I can't explain right now, but please, please just… don't say anything?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kayla looked serious, but there was a wicked twinkle in her eyes as she added, "But you and me need a proper chat later."

Tori nodded, but before she could steer the conversation on to safer ground there was a commotion on the stairs and a woman's voice could be heard yelling, the words indistinguishable but the underlying anger unmistakable. Hunter and Dustin jumped to their feet as Shane came hurrying down the stairs, bloody and beaten. "Where's Cam?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm here. What's the matter?" the samurai appeared from a passageway with his father; Kanoi's calm eyes taking in the bedraggled appearance of his wind sensei.

"They attacked me at home," Shane's voice was at once scared and angry. "The same creatures that attacked the school. I fought them but… we barely got out of there alive."

"We?" Cam looked concerned, but at that moment a furious Polynesian woman came storming down the stairs. Everyone froze as she strode into room, eyes fixed on the air ninja.

"Shane what the hell is this place?" Normally immaculately groomed, Leilani looked dishevelled; her thick hair, so dark it was almost black, stuck out in frizzy tufts and there was a nasty bruise developing on her cheek that meant she too had not got here unscathed. Despite the fury in her voice, her dark eyes were scared. Shane's fiancée stopped short when she saw Dustin and Tori, whom she knew vaguely, were there also. "What's going on?" Anger was slowly being replaced by confusion and fear.

Shane moved to be next to her, taking her hand and saying in a harsh whisper, "I told you to wait outside."

She glared at him in response, "And I told you I wasn't going to."

"What is she doing here?" Cam broke in to the developing domestic argument, looking annoyed.

But before Shane could answer, he was once again cut off by his fiancée. "Excuse me, but I asked the first question," she snapped at the samurai. "I want answers. Like, where the hell am I? What is this place? What were those creatures that broke into our house this morning and tried to kidnap me? Shane, answer me. Why are Tori and Dustin here? Why did we come here, instead of the station? Wh-"

"I'm not a policeman." Shane's voice was low and firm; his turn to cut Leilani off. She stared at him in shock, momentarily rendered speechless. "I can't explain right now, but please, just bear with me."

"Bear with you? That's what you said when you dragged me from my home and made us route-march halfway up a mountain to some waterfall that magically brought us to this pile of rubble and then left me up there, freezing in the snow, while you disappeared into a hole in the ground. I've been attacked, seen my home trashed, found out that you, my _fiancée_, have obviously been lying to me about many, many things and you're telling me to _bear with you_?" The Hawaiian woman's voice rose hysterically, tears spilling from her eyes. She tried to dash them away with her hand but to no avail.

Shane sighed, standing there helplessly as she began to cry in earnest. He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off angrily. Cam and Kayla exchanged a quick glance and Cam gave his wife a barely perceptible nod, which was all the fire ninja needed to gently approach the much taller woman and take her hand, "You poor thing," she said comfortingly. "Come on, let's get you fixed up while Shane has a chat with the others. You can yell at him when you're feeling a bit better." Suddenly deflated by Kayla's irrepressible charm, Leilani sniffed and visibly quietened. But when she still appeared reluctant to leave Shane, the older woman put her arm around her and firmly towed her out of the main room, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Once his fiancée was gone, Shane sank on to the table, head in his hands. "Sensei, I'm so sorry for bringing her here. But I had no choice." He looked up at Kanoi, elbows resting on knees, hands dropping to cover his mouth.

"It's quite alright Shane," Kanoi said solemnly, waving his son's concerns away before Cam could even open his mouth to protest. "Now please, explain what happened this morning."

Shane shook his head, lines around his mouth set with worry, "It's really simple, Sensei. These creatures, whatever they are, knew where I lived. They knew who I was, and who she was, and they tried to take her. If I hadn't been there…"

"What do you mean, they knew who you were?" Hunter looked puzzled.

"They knew I used to be a power ranger. One of them spoke to me."

Kanoi visibly started at that, the first emotion the sensei had displayed since the school was attacked, "What did it say?" His tone was urgent.

Taken back, Shane frowned, "I think I yelled at it 'why?' and it replied…" His brow furrowed as he tried to remember the exact words, "…Something like 'you took something precious of mine, ranger. Now it's time to return the favour'. I think. But I can't be sure."

There was silence as this sunk in, but then Dustin suddenly exclaimed, "Marah!" and ran towards the exit.

"Dustin, no-" Hunter followed him quickly and Shane jumped up intending to do the same but Tori grabbed his arm.

"No, Shane. You need to see to Leilani. You owe her a huge explanation. I'll go." She turned to where Kanoi and Cam still stood near the console, "Sensei?"

The elderly head of the Wind Ninja Academy nodded his head in agreement and Tori ran up the stairs after the thunder and earth senseis. The cold air that hit her as she exited the tunnel burnt into her lungs and caused her to cough. Eyes now streaming, she had to dodge around bits of rubble and twisted remains as she hurried to catch up with Dustin and Hunter. The morning was eerily calm compared to the violence of the previous night; the sky the palest blue and the night's snowfall lying thick and untouched across the ground, a pure white smoothness that hid the worst of the destruction and made everything look clean and somehow pure. The sight seemed so alien to Tori that, had she the time, she would have stopped to marvel at it. But there was no time and soon she was into the woods heading for the portal, following the trail left in the snow by the two men. Once through the waterfall into the dull brown of the lower forest, Tori paused to catch her breath at the edge of the plunge pool. With no trace of Hunter and Dustin, the water ninja sighed, knowing she would have to streak through the trees in order to catch them. She took one last, deep breath to steel her nerve and set off.

She didn't normally like going this fast through the trees. Even after years of practice, it still unnerved her. The thick trunks loomed up impossibly quickly in front of her, each one a wall of instant death or serious injury should she hit it. All her concentration was focused on avoiding them; ninja reflexes strained to breaking point. There was barely any room in her head for conscious thought as she hurtled down through the forest, but what remnants of her brain that were not being used to dodge the trees was forcing herself to keep going, and to keep down the terror that her sane mind kept trying to throw up. Yet at the same time, the sensation of speed was intoxicating. Despite her fear, or perhaps because of it, there was another part of her that felt like laughing, crying out with sheer joy. She understood why Hunter did it. The adrenaline rush was indescribable. She hadn't felt this much power and strength running through her veins since… The small, sane part of her brain threw up a warning card and she remembered the last time she'd felt like this. It was the closest feeling to morphing she'd had since she lost her ranger powers. It was a suddenly sobering thought and, not wanting to dwell on those memories, she wretched her mind back to avoiding the trees.

Tori didn't stop as she reached the edge of the town, knowing the streets would be practically deserted this early on a weekend morning. Houses blurred by, coming in to focus only as she slowed, nearing Dustin's house.

The Brooks' family home was a small, single-storied building set back from the road on a square plot of land. Despite the tin roof and peeling paint, Marah had worked hard to keep her house clean and habitable. It was not an easy task; with only one income and three young children everyone knew money was tight for them. But the academies were not meant to be run as businesses and Sensei Kanoi could only afford his instructors a modest salary. Being a ninja did not pay well. As Tori approached, she let out breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. The house looked peaceful, bathed in frosty sunlight that draped across the children's toys scattered across the old wooden veranda and stretched in through the front door that stood open in welcome. A relieved smile settled on her face as she walked up the narrow, weedless path towards the house. Everything was ok. Dustin and Hunter would be inside, no doubt having hot tea forced on them by Marah while being talked at incessantly by Alayna, the Brooks' two-year-old who had just found her voice. Tori's smile broadened as she imagined Hunter faced with the babble of the small girl. He never knew how to react to young children, he-

But whatever thoughts she had about Hunter flew from her head as she neared the house. The door was not open in welcome as Tori had thought, but was hanging off its hinges, the handle torn away and lying discarded on the veranda. Slowing her pace, Tori carefully crept up the steps to the splintered door. Easing inside, her heart plummeted at the state the house was in. Signs of violence were everywhere; a table upturned here, a shattered vase there, and the crunch of broken glass beneath her feet. A baseball bat lay by the stairs and an image of Marah wielding it in vein at her attackers rose unbidden in Tori's mind.

A sudden urgency to find Hunter and Dustin took her, and she rushed into the living room, stopping short at the scene in front of her. Dustin was huddled on the floor in the middle of destruction, clutching something tightly to his chest and tears rolling silently down his cheeks. Hunter stood awkwardly just inside the room, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Relief flashed over his face as he saw the water ninja; Hunter was clearly out of his depth. Eyes meeting, she gave him an imperceptible nod and he a brief, worried smile in response.

Taking a breath, Tori slowly crossed the floor towards Dustin, her foot knocking against a crushed plastic toy car as she came to kneel next to him. "Dustin?" she said softly, resting her hand tentatively on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with red, haunted eyes. "They're gone," he croaked. Tori didn't need to ask who he was talking about; the empty house spoke for itself. She recognised the item he was clinging to as a family photograph, taken only a few weeks previously at Alayna's birthday party; a precious image of his now-missing loved ones.

"We have to go," Tori whispered, her own heart breaking as she saw the look of despair in Dustin's eyes. "It's not safe here. Who ever, whatever, this is, it knows who we are." She stood up, and turned to hold her hand out to him, "We need to go," she repeated, voice steadying. Dustin swallowed hard and then, finally, accepted her hand, stumbling as he stood, legs stiff from inaction. Tori slid her arm gently around his waist to support him and with a glance at Hunter they began to walk slowly towards the door.

A sound from the kitchen instantly caused all three to tense up. Hunter and Tori's eyes met, unspoken agreement passing between them. Hunter dropped into a fighting stance as Tori left Dustin's side to pad silently across the carpet to stand on the other side of the door. The earth ninja wiped a hand over his face before taking a calming breath and nodding at the two of them. Hunter slipped through the doorway first, Tori a shadow behind his left shoulder. Dustin moved up to the door, back turned to the kitchen as he made sure nothing snuck up on them. From behind him there was another clatter, sounds of a scuffle and then a surprised yelp from Hunter.

"Dustin!" Tori called out, her voice strangely chocked.

Spinning around, Dustin saw the water ninja leaning against one of the counters, one hand across her mouth and the other holding her stomach. Thinking she was hurt, he rushed forward, but concern became confusion as he realised she was instead trying not to laugh. Turning his attention to the thunder sensei, he found Hunter sitting on the floor in front of an open cupboard, clutching his nose and glaring at something moving in the dark space.

"What's going on?"

As Tori opened her mouth to answer, a small voice piped up from inside the cupboard, "Dadda?"

"Tavio?" Dustin pushed Hunter aside and knelt down in front of the open door as the head of a young boy poked out warily. Seeing his father, the child scrambled from his hiding place and threw himself into Dustin's arms. The earth sensei sat back heavily on the floor, clutching his son close to him, trembling as he gently hushed the child's fears.

Beside him, Hunter got to his feet, rubbing his face ruefully, "He's got quite a punch on him." A pair of dark brown eyes peered at him from over Dustin's shoulder, but seeing the large man's gaze fixed on him, the boy ducked back down into the shelter of his father's arms.

Dustin chuckled and carefully climbed to his feet, his son still cradled in his arms. "We have to go now 'Tavio. Up to the school to see Uncle Cam and Auntie Kayla."

"Will mama and Aly and Wyatt be there?" the boy asked, his face still buried in Dustin's shirt.

Dustin swallowed hard, unable to answer his son's question. Instead he readjusted his grip and forced a grin, "So are you going to be a big boy and walk? Or is dada going to have to carry you all the way?"

"Ima walk", the child said quickly, scrambling down from Dustin's arms. At five years old and barely three foot tall, Octavio Brooks was almost the spitting image of his father. He had Dustin's brown curly hair, cut to his shoulders like his father's, and large dark eyes that stared solemnly up at the three adults. Unlike his little sister, who seemed to have inherited both Marah and Dustin's exuberant personalities, Tavio was a serious, quiet boy who had taken to ninja training as soon as he could walk. His natural aptitude so far hinted at an air student, much to the amusement of Shane. He clutched Dustin's hand tightly as they made their way out of the destroyed house and back into the town.

As they made their way down the still-deserted streets, Tori stopped at the intersection, glancing down the road towards her apartment. The thought that had been niggling at the back of her mind since she had heard Shane's story that morning began clamouring to be heard. There was something she desperately needed to get. Mind suddenly made up, she turned to the others. "I'll catch up with you," she said, making to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hunter said, catching her arm.

Tori smiled at him, "Well I can't walk around dressed like this all the time, can I? Since it looks like I'll be at Ops for the foreseeable future, I need some stuff from home."

"You can't go by yourself."

Tori looked at Hunter with a grin on her face, tempted to say something teasing in response, but the words died on her lips when she saw the look in his eyes, "You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Tor. You think whatever's out there doesn't know where you live? Isn't just waiting to get you alone?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Hunter…"

"Look, there are almost certainly spare uniforms back at Ninja Ops. It's too risky to go home just for some clothes."

Tori sighed, "It's not just clothes. Please Hunter, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. You make sure Dustin gets 'Tavio back to the school. I can streak back; chances are I'll catch up with you before you reach the portal anyway." She could see anger rising in his normally calm blue eyes and sighed, "Hunter, it's very sweet of you to worry about me, but please, I really need to get some… things from home." She looked straight into his eyes, pleadingly.

"Don't, don't do that." Hunter shook his head, trying to look away from her. "Tori, I mean it." But his voice had lost its strength and certainty.

With a sideways glance at Dustin, who had crossed the road ahead of them and was currently scanning the roads leading away from the intersection with a practiced eye, Tori slipped her hand surreptitiously into Hunter's, angling her body to obstruct the earth sensei's view. She squeezed it gently, "I promise I'll be fine. You need to go with Dustin. He can't streak with Tavio and they're not safe until they get back to Ops. I'll be careful. First sign of danger, I'll streak away as fast as I can. But I _really_ need to do this. It's not just clothes."

The thunder ninja looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed, "If you're not back with us by the time we reach the portal, I'm coming to find you."

Tori flashed him a beaming smile and slipped her hand from his. Without looking back she pulled her tattered coat tightly around her, feeling Hunter's eyes following her. It was only a couple of blocks down the street to her home and she only passed a few early-morning risers on her way. Ignoring the stares her dishevelled state generated, she quickened her step, going as fast as she could without running. Reaching her apartment building she remembered she'd left her key in her bag in the senseis room before going to the beach with Hunter the day before. It was now buried somewhere in the rubble high up in the mountains. Sighing, she pressed her neighbour's bell in the hope that they wouldn't be too annoyed at being disturbed this early in the morning.

"Hello?" The voice crackled across the intercom.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief as they didn't sound too upset, "Hey Mr. Taylor, it's Tori from 11b. I'm so sorry to bother you but I went out for a run and left my key at home. I don't suppose you can buzz me in could you?" There was no reply but the lock clicked and Tori called out her thanks before hurrying through the door to the dingy stairwell beyond. She harboured an intense dislike for these stairs. They always put her in mind of some cheap budget horror movie; cold stone steps, black railings topped by a grimy wooden banister, grey paint peeling off the walls and flickering fluorescent bulbs only adding to the sinister atmosphere. The ever-present faint odour of stale urine assailed her nose, making her stomach roll. She never lingered long here even on normal days, but she was in even more of a hurry than usual to reach her apartment. Taking the stairs two at a time, her footsteps echoing alarming off the narrow walls, she reached her floor in no time at all. The corridor was almost as bad as the stairs; dull walls and a low ceiling lit only by the occasional working light. One flickered rapidly, humming alarmingly as she passed under it. She'd been meaning to move out for a while, but this place was cheap and getting enough money together for a deposit was proving tricky. Hunter grumbled every time he came here that he was expecting someone to jump out and attack him. She'd always said he had an overactive imagination, but with her nerves already on edge she could now see what he meant. Her footsteps barely made a sound on the dirty carpet, and she found herself repeatedly looking over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that someone, or something, was following her.

It was with some relief that she reached the door to her apartment and stood looking at it for a long moment, considering. Without a key she had three options: try and find the building's maintenance man who might have a copy; try and pick the lock with something; or kick the door in. The maintenance man was notoriously absent from his post and she could spend hours trying to find him, and her lock picking skills were pretty much non-existent so that left number three. _Well it's not like I'll be home for a while_ she thought with a mental sigh and eyed the door. With a quick look to either side to make sure the corridor was still empty, Tori stepped back and then kicked forward into the wood. The door shook, but amazingly the lock held. _So much for the movies_. It took another two kicks to break the lock, the door frame splintering where the catch ripped out. No one ran into the corridor to see what was causing the noise and Tori was relieved and annoyed at the same time. Shaking her head, she crossed the threshold, pushing the door shut behind her.

Once inside she headed straight for her bedroom, and her most precious possession. Pulling open the top draw in the dresser that stood along one wall of the tiny room, she rummaged through until she found what she was looking for. Tucked in a pair of socks was her wind morpher. Since they had sacrificed the powers of the morphers to defeat Lothor, Sensei Kanoi had finally permitted them to keep them. While morphing was out of the question, they did still retain their use as communicators and the young Wind Academy senseis had used them as such for many years. Gradually though the novelty value had worn off and one by one they had stopped wearing them. Tori had perhaps been the last to remove hers, remove her last link to Blake. Almost reverently she turned it over in her hands, running her thumb across the lines and shapes lovingly. Gently she strapped it on to her wrist, the familiar weight comforting and somehow right.

Shaking herself from her reverie, she grabbed an old sports bag from under her bed and began shoving a few items into it: clothes, underwear, toothbrush, a couple of pieces of jewellery her mother had given her. She paused for a moment as her gaze fixed on the couple of photos she had taped to her mirror. Old photos from their time as rangers, and a couple of more recent ones; Cam and Kayla's wedding, Shane's engagement party, Alayna Brookes' first birthday… All images of a happy, normal life. She brushed her fingertips against them gently, bitterness rising in her throat. A normal life that had, for the second time now, been ripped apart.

There was the faintest of noises in the corridor, but the unmistakable whirring sound caused Tori's heart to leap into her throat. A split second's decision was all she had, before there was a loud crash as the door to her apartment was smashed in. _So much for me trying to cause as little damage as possible_ she thought wryly as she peered out from where she'd dived under the bed. It wasn't ideal, but she had to hope that the creatures were as unversed in human habits as their predecessors, the kelzaks, had been. A small giggle at the situation, at the fact that here she was, a twenty-nine year old water ninja and ex-power ranger, hiding under her bed from the 'bad guys', slipped from her lips before she could stop herself. She clapped a hand across her mouth as the feet of two creatures came into view. Black military-style boots, with red bands around the ankle and upper calf, were horrifyingly familiar.

As the aliens moved slowly around the room, Tori held her breath, her heart beating so painfully in her chest that she was convinced they would be able to hear it. There was a sudden loud noise that made her jump, hitting her head off the bedsprings above. She froze, not daring to move a muscle. Her terrified brain finally placed the sound as the splintering of wood and she realised they had smashed their way into her closet. _Good job I didn't hide there_, was all she could think as the creatures, aliens, _kelzaks_ continued to smash various items of furniture in her room. Then, as abruptly as they had begun, they stopped. As if they had received some silent order, they turned as one and marched straight out of her room. Peering out from her hiding place, she saw them heading for the door.

As the sound of their boots receded, Tori let out her breath in a rush. She dropped her head onto her arms and lay still for a long minute, getting her racing heart back down to a safe rate. Feeling much calmer, she carefully backed out from under the bed, untangling some her hair from the bedsprings as she did so. She was just about to grab her bag to leave when there was a pounding of feet in the corridor outside her apartment. Heart in her throat, she flung herself against the wall beside her door, listening as the new arrival burst into the living room. Taking a couple of deep breaths she settled into a fighting stance and readied herself. As the footsteps approached her bedroom door, Tori spun out to face them, fist connecting with flesh.

_Flesh_?

There was a very human yell and Tori's vision cleared to see Hunter sprawled on the floor of her living room. "Tori?" He propped himself up on his elbows and winced as he gingerly touched his jaw where she had punched him.

"Haven't I told you not to sneak up on people?" Tori tried but failed to keep the tremble from her voice. They stared at each for a second, and then Tori threw herself into the blonde's arms, knocking him back onto the floor.

Feeling her shaking, the thunder ninja carefully eased them both into a sitting position, cradling her gently. "Tori?" Hunter gently rested his chin on top of her head as he held her, his breath warm on her ear.

"Mmm?"

"Are you ok?"

Tori sniffed, then nodded her head into his chest, "I am now."

"Good." Hunter's voice sounded a little strained and Tori pulled back in time to see a flash of pain cross his face.

"Your ribs!" she exclaimed, scrambling back off him to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

He waved away her concern, and helping hand, as they got to their feet. "I think my pride has taken the most damage today. First a five year old gets the drop on me and now you. I must be losing my touch." He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and gave her a lopsided grin, "Did you get what you came here for?"

She gave a weak smile in response and flourished her wrist in front of him, drawing his attention to her morpher. "I know it doesn't work and it was probably silly of me to come back for it but having it makes me feel better. Maybe Cam can, I don't know, find a way to fix it." She shrugged and looked down, fiddling awkwardly with the strap, heat rising in her cheeks as she realised how childish she sounded. Of course it couldn't be fixed; they'd tried that on and off for years, trying to re-establish the morphers' link to the grid. But to no avail.

Hunter flung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Those… things may be back."

Tori didn't miss the pause in his voice and looked up at him. "Kelzaks. Hunter, they were kelzaks." Her eyes narrowed as he didn't flinch, "You _knew_?"

"Hey hey hey," Hunter stepped away, hands held forward in a conciliatory gesture. "I did fight them, remember? When my school was destroyed?"

"And you didn't think to mention that they were _kelzaks_?"

"It wasn't the right time." Before Tori could open her mouth to protest he closed the distance between them and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Last night wasn't the time," he said softly, then his tone turned business-like, "Do you have everything you came for?"

For a moment the wind ninja was tempted to argue, but reason prevailed. They had to get back to Ninja Ops. She retrieved her bag from her damaged bedroom and paused at the door, her gaze snagging on the photos tacked to her mirror. Shaking her head slightly at herself, she crossed the room in a few, quick strides and pulled the images from the frame, tucking them carefully into her bag.

Together they left the apartment, Hunter replacing the door as best he could behind them. Once out of the dingy stairwell and back into the street, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the harsh winter sun, Hunter took Tori's bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. The streets were already busier than they had been and with too many people around for them to streak unnoticed, Hunter instead took her hand tightly in his and they made their way through the town towards the outskirts. Tori yanked her coat closed against the bitter wind that whistled down between the tall buildings and ducked her head, avoiding meeting the eyes of the curious passers-by. She tightened her grip on Hunter's hand and it was with a lot of relief that they finally reached the forest. Once under the shelter of the trees, away from prying eyes, they stopped. Hunter made a show of readjusting Tori's bag on his back, but she knew he was really giving her a few minutes to calm herself before they streaked. "Ready?" he asked and the water ninja flashed him a quick smile in return. A split-second later there was only two trails of crimson and blue disappearing between the trees.


End file.
